


The spaces between our fingers

by peculiairyties (ItsAiryBro)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mushy, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/pseuds/peculiairyties
Summary: On the bus ride home after a match, Iwaizumi contemplates.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	The spaces between our fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yikescaninot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikescaninot/gifts).



Iwaizumi wasn't one to overthink. He made his decisions once he had the relevant information, and much preferred to get things done as quickly and efficiently as possible so he could move on to the next thing that needed to be dealt with.

So when he realized his feelings for Oikawa weren't really platonic in nature, that they perhaps ran in a different direction to brotherly affection and admiration... he was quick to accept that fact. He thought over it, assessed the pros and cons, and decided he'd let Oikawa know about his feelings.

Only... he felt like Oikawa already _knew_ his feelings. Perhaps he'd known since a while ago, and was simply waiting for Iwaizumi to catch up. Because while Iwaizumi wasn't one to overthink, Oikawa very much was, spinning thoughts and facts in his head till they wove themselves into a brilliant tapestry that spelt out a dozen different outcomes and plans to deal with each one.

And so, they began dating.

He turned away from the window where he'd been watching the landscape pass by in a blur of brown and green. Oikawa had fallen asleep with his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder, mouth soft and slack as it hung open a little bit. 

The thing that had pulled him out of his idle thoughts though, was Oikawa's hand twining with his own: Oikawa's fingers—paler, more slender, but just as callused as his own—finding their home in the spaces between his.

And then, with a startling clarity, he realized,

they weren't finding home—

—they were returning.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for Ash a while ago and found it in my stack of papers today, so I thought I'd polish it a little and put it up here because I like it a lot.  
> FInd me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/ItsAiryBro) if you like!


End file.
